League of Two
by Rally4ever
Summary: Wonder Woman and Superman continue their discussion from Christopher Moeller's "A League of One."


Let me start by saying I adore A League of One and Chistopher Moeller is a genius who deserves all the credit for crafting what could be argued as the best Wonder Woman tale ever. Not to encroach on perfection more I was inspired by it and this is what came from it.

P.S. Don't own Wonder Woman, Superman, Martian Manhunter or any other affiliated characters with Justice League of America.

* * *

><p>The world was saved. Humanity spared. A dragon was slain.<p>

Her teammates celebrated her and she was grateful they welcomed her back into their ranks so eagerly,  
>but she noticed his absence again or felt it more acutely.<p>

Wonder Woman looked out the window of the Watchtower at the blue expanse of Earth below her.

She wouldn't need J'onn to tell her where he had gone. He had shared this place with her once, telling her this was  
>where he went to think.<p>

J'onn came up to her, "Diana, we interrupted you before and I believe you two still have more left unsaid."

She sighed, "I cannot conceal anything from you."

"It does not take a telepath to know it is never easy between you both. You should go to him."

She replied, "Before I do, let me apologize again to you especially for what I had to do,"

J'onn interrupted her, "You exploited my weakness, surrounded me by fire… You exposed all of our vulnerabilities, bested us all,"

Diana looked down.

J'onn continued, "But I get it."

Diana looked up and gave a smile as he said, "So go now and find him."

Diana flew to a secluded part of the Ozarks mountain range in Kanas knowing he'd be there.

"Kal," Diana said approaching him pensively.

He saw her but did not get up from the rock he was perched on.

"You already know I cannot regret what I did, but I never want to bring you pain. Yours was the hardest betrayal."

He was silent letting her continue.

"I wasn't alone, I thought about you in the dragon's lair… I remembered you as it all came towards an end."

"It was your voice Kal that called out to me through the darkness, and you saved me again."

At this point she had come right before him. She took a chance, unaccustomed to allowing herself to be so vulnerable. She leaned into his chest and wrapped her arms around his back, knowing he had every right to turn her away.

She began to speak again, "I understand if you cannot forgive me. But I died today. Can you just hold me at least?"

He stood as he finally spoke, "I don't think I can."

Her arms were draped gingerly around him as she nodded, "Okay, then this is our answer…"

She began to pull away when she felt his hand cup her cheek bringing her back as he stated, "I almost lost you today. I can't just hold you anymore."

His lips crushed down upon hers desperately, and it was not C.P.R. Though Diana's heart seemed to stop for a second time that day.

Like in Drakul Karfang's balefire every pore of her being was set ablaze, but this was not an unpleasant burn. The kiss exposed the truth her lasso had already revealed many times in prayer, her most prized kept secret, she loved this Superman so much that she could hardly remember when it was not so.

"Kallll…" She involuntarily moaned his name in his mouth.

He smiled stopping to remark, "I like it when you say that name. Any of my names. Kal, Clark, and Superman they all sound right on your tongue. Diana, with you the three are finally one man.  
>You make me whole, you keep me honest. That is why I could have faced that dragon with you."<p>

"I realize today that I cannot go on another day without you knowing. Did you think I could ever press my lips to yours, without wanting to kiss you for real? I don't want to die with you anymore though I would, but it'd be better to live for you Diana. I'm in love with you and I have been for a very long time."

She beamed proudly, "I've only ever dreamed you'd say those words to me."

"And how do you feel about me?" Kal questioned nervous for her reply.

"I thought it would have been obvious by now after all this time, everything we've been through."

Kal smirked, "A man likes to be told every now and then. It's an ego thing."

"Then, I love you as well. Despite all I was taught to believe about men I love one, like I love myself.  
>You are the finest part of me."<p>

He questioned, "So, my knight in starry armor will you promise no more dragon hunting?"

She mused as they cleaved to each other, "No, but I swear from now on it's you and me together against the world. A league of two."


End file.
